This is a double-blind, randomized multicenter Phase III study comparing TNFR:Fc 10mg and 25mg to methotrexate (MTX) (7.5mg to 20mg) in MTX naive patients with early, active rheumatoid arthritis. Safety and efficacy evaluations will be performed at regular intervals.